oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Tithe Farm
Tithe Farm is a Farming based minigame that is located in the Hosidius House in Great Kourend. The minigame revolves around intensively planting special seeds into farming patches, tending them until harvest, and depositing the produce into sacks in order to earn points. This minigame is safe, meaning you will not lose items on death; however, any items you drop manually on the ground will be lost, as the minigame area is instanced. Players can speak to Farmer Gricoller for information on how to play. If you leave the area before depositing, you will lose your progress and will have to restart from the very beginning. If you log out during a session, however, your score will remain but planted crops will not be protected. There can be a maximum of 100 fruits gained per individual instance. As explained in the Rewards section, if you deposit only 74 fruits or fewer and leave the area, you will get no points (at the most, you may receive experience). Therefore, it is highly recommended to leave only after having deposited 100 fruits. Requirements In order to play this minigame, players must have 100% favour with the Hosidius House in Great Kourend. Three types of seeds can be found on the table near Farmer Gricoller, each requiring a specific Farming level. Players can only take one type of seed, and boosts can be used, but boosted levels must be maintained when planting seeds. *Golovanova seeds (34 ) *Bologano seeds (54 ) *Logavano seeds (74 ) Players will also need a spade, a seed dibber and a watering can (6 to 8 watering cans are recommended). Gameplay plants.]] Once players have chosen the seed appropriate to their level, they may enter the farm. Players must plant the seeds in empty patches. The plants grow very quickly and need to be watered every time they grow, or they will die fast. The plants will take three minutes to grow fully; players can double the growth rate by using Gricoller's fertiliser (not recommended, see Strategy section), which is provided when players enter the minigame area. After the plants have grown, players should harvest the fruit and deposit it into sacks. Should they successfully harvest more than 75% of the plants, players will receive an experience bonus. Harvest the matured plants immediately, as failing to harvest the plants in time will result in them wilting as well. Strategy Always remember to have a spade, seed dibber and enough filled watering cans with you for the run(s) you're about to do. If you are new at the minigame, it might be worthwhile to test the water with fewer plants (like 8) per run until you have gotten some practice. The general strategy will use the plant layout and order in the image to the right. You do not need to use these specific patches, just any five in this pattern. It should be noted that using Gricoller's fertiliser is not recommended, as it speeds up the growth of the plants, and makes it very difficult to handle more than eight or so plants at a time. You will need eight watering cans for this strategy, or less depending on how many plants you do at a time. It is recommended to simply bring eight to allow flexibility in your method. The optimal strategy is to grow plants in all 20 spots. This means that you only need to do five runs, and with a good connection and some practice, it is straightforward. Note that you must plant and water the seeds when you start a new run. The general tips outlined below provide the most benefit when you are using this strategy. If growing 20 plants at a time is difficult due to inexperience or frequent disconnections, then it is possible to do different numbers of runs. For example, it is possible to do five runs of 17 plants followed by one run of 15 plants, or five runs of 14 plants followed by two runs of 15 plants. Regardless of how many plants you grow at once, using the given layout in the map leads to the least amount of running and thus the easiest way to manage more crops. It is not recommended to grow more than 20 plants at once, as it becomes very difficult and stressful to manage more than five rows at a time. Note that when planting seeds or watering plants, you do not need to wait for the animation to finish. You can cut the time spent planting seeds or watering plants by almost half if you do this, making it one of the most important parts of managing 20 plants at once. This can take some practice to master, but as a starting point, watering plants "finishes" as soon as the patches of water appear, allowing you to water the next spot. It is recommended to alternate between watering cans, because this will allow you to pre-select a can without having to wait for the amount of water in the can you just used to update. Tips *Full Graceful is invaluable for this minigame. While you should not use all of your energy if you start each run at 100%, you will be able to do consecutive runs more quickly if you have full Graceful. Alternatively, Stamina potions may help. *The Humidify spell from the Lunar spellbook allows for much faster refilling of watering cans. (Note: This requires completion of the Dream Mentor quest). You can end the spell's animation early by using a watering can on a plant. *It is a good idea to have your camera rotated to be as far above you as possible, as this makes it easier to plant seeds and water plants in adjacent spots. *If using the Farmer's outfit, you only need to equip it when harvesting the plants or depositing the fruit. At all other times, the graceful outfit or other weight-reducing items should be worn. The extra experience from harvesting the fruit is very minimal so don't worry if you forget to change outfits. However, the extra experience from depositing the fruit in the sack is well-worth changing outfits for. Tick-perfect strategy This is an extremely click-intensive strategy. With some practice, perfect timing, and stable internet with under 150 milliseconds of connection latency to the world you are playing on, this method will lead to no crops dying. The main difference between this strategy and the normal strategy is the act of combining your replant and harvest routes into one route, by harvesting your plant, then re-planting and watering that plant before harvesting the next plant. Meanwhile, saving as many game ticks as possible throughout all of your actions during the mini-game. Since each plant spans three squares, if you are able to click to move one square diagonally before you action the next plant without losing any ticks, you save time on walking north (or south) to your next plant on that row, as it becomes only two squares away from you instead of three. This, combined with the time saved of casting Humidify while running to the first plant again (only do this right before you start on your harvest/replant route), will give you enough leeway to harvest, replant and water each plant, saving the time of running one whole route again between each harvest and replant. There is only room for a very small amount of errors, as you need to continuously either be busy acting on a plant or actively covering distance to the next plant. For the final row, it can save you two extra game ticks per route if you run four squares (see in the image, labeled "4s") at least two times while running to the next plant, as it consumes the same amount of time as running three squares. To practice this strategy, it is more than possible to use the normal strategy by doing separate harvest and replant routes. It should be noted that the path recommended in the normal strategy is different to the path taken here. While the path in the normal strategy serves it's purpose just fine, there is less distance to cover in this path. If you apply the techniques used in this strategy to the normal strategy, you will find you can eventually "start catching up" to the plants you have previously watered. This can be an indication to how fast you are making your routes. Generally speaking, if your eighth plant has just grown as you begin making your way from the 20th plant back to the first, then you may be able to combine your next replant and harvest routes. The first time you attempt to do this, you may find you can only apply this strategy to 40 plants at a time before you start "falling behind". Using this strategy, it is possible for a player to boost their experience and reward point rates by roughly 20% compared to that of the general strategy. The only additional requirements for this method are Humidify and possibly Stamina potions. Rewards After harvesting the plants, players should deposit the harvest into the sacks found nearby. Depositing harvests will reward players with points and farming experience. It is worth noting that the player may deposit fruits in any amount - you don't have to deposit all 100 at a time. You may plant and harvest a total of 100 seeds. Harvesting a fruit provides 6, 14, or 23 experience (for Golovanova, Bologano, and Logavano fruits respectively). The first 74 fruits deposited will each give 0 points as well as 60, 140, or 230 experience per fruit (10 times the harvest amount). The next 26 fruits (fruits 75-100) deposited will give 1 point and double experience per fruit (120, 280, or 460 experience). In addition, reaching 75 fruits will result in bonus experience of 1,500, 3,500, and 5,750 (250 times the harvest amount) for the respective fruits. The total experience earned per batch of seeds (100 fruits) is 9,660 for Golovanova seeds, 22,540 for Bologano seeds, and 37,030 for Logavano seeds. To calculate this, let P be the harvest experience for the tier of seeds used (6, 14, or 23). 100 x P experience is received from harvesting, 74 x 10 x P from the first 74 fruits deposited, 26 x 20 x P from the last 26 fruits deposited, and 250 x P from the bonus. The sum gives 1610 x P. Wearing the full farmer's outfit will also boost experience from depositing fruit by 2.5%, bringing total experience per 100 fruits deposited to 9,901.5 for Golovanova, 23,103.5 for Bologano, and 37,955.75 for Logavano. Players can only have a maximum of 1,000 points. Trivia *Although it is possible to obtain the Tangleroot through Tithe Farm, it is extremely unlikely; in terms of probability, it would take nearly three billion Farming experience on average, equivalent to 25,000 hours of playing.